Conventionally, a technique for detecting the surface state of a belt has been offered in the field of the image forming apparatus. For example, a technique for reading a pattern image formed on the belt using a sensor was disclosed in JP-A-11-220586. In the conventional image forming apparatus, the information obtained by such reading is utilized for various kinds of control.